La Estrella de Navidad
by Veela Black
Summary: Sobre el gran árbol de navidad, reposa la brillante estrella fugaz, ansiosa de relatarnos las historias que la acompañan en su velada, las cuales están reflejadas en cada uno de los adornos del árbol. Y ningún árbol está completo sin regalos, luces, recuerdos, sonrisas, unas cuantas lágrimas, un par de corazones rotos y, por supuesto, una familia.


**Disclaimer:** No, no me llegaron los derechos de autor de Harry Potter para Navidad, así que de aquí solo me pertenecen las incoherencias y un par de personajes necesarios para la historia. El resto, son legado de la gran J. a la humanidad.

_N/A: el siguiente fic es un regalo para mi amiga secreta del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (dedicado a las scorse del mundo), quien pidió (dentro de la gama de posibilidades que pidió, lo cual fue fatal para mi indecisión) un: **También me encantaría mucho, muchísimo, un fic sobre James Potter y Lily y una Navidad sin Harry. ¿Podría ser? Y que aparezca Petunia. O, también, uno sobre Dudley y su hija(¡qué sea maga! Confío que los genes de Lily pueden con los de Vernon)** En realidad, eran más cosas, pero decidí quedarme con esa parte xD._

_Mención especial a Bella Valentia, quien no solo beteo este escrito, sino que también inspiró gran parte de él._

_Así que **Liz,** querida administradora, espero que disfrutes tu regalo, a pesar de las variaciones que esta loca que se hace llamar escritora decidió hacerle._

* * *

**_La Estrella de Navidad_**

Existen una infinidad de anécdotas y diversos artilugios que, inevitablemente, nos envuelven en esta época de calor en medio de la tormenta nevada y de una nostalgia imposible que inunda cada suspiro de nuestros corazones.

Para muchos, es ese estado de felicidad suprema lo que transforma esta época en lo mejor del año. Para otros, es la melancolía lo que convierte un simple invierno en una estela intangible de memorias encadenadas.

Es sorprendente cómo dentro del ciclo de nuestras vidas vamos coleccionando pequeños souvenirs con los que adornamos paso a paso nuestra existencia, diminutos recuerditos que un día encontramos y nos llevan de la mano a un tiempo inmemorial, teñido de sentimientos y colores ancestrales.

Tal vez, la muestra más clara de esta afición, es la que más nos gusta y menos vemos. Cada año decoramos con mucho esmero y antelación un árbol que es como cualquier otro en un comienzo, pero que cuando hemos finalizado con él, es el centro del lugar más mágico que pudieses encontrar.

Sin embargo, ningún árbol navideño está completo sin regalos, luces, recuerdos, sonrisas, anécdotas, unas cuantas lágrimas, un par de corazones rotos y, por supuesto, la estrella fugaz de nuestras vidas que nos ilumina desde la cima, siempre observándonos.

* * *

Era una fría mañana de invierno en un pequeño pueblito ancestral.

Era una casita amplia y acogedora, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban sus dueños en ella.

Era una familia pequeña formada por pareja de recién casados que vivían en un mundo mancillado por la guerra y dulcificado por el amor.

Era muy temprano y el pueblo dormía en un suave vaivén de sueño pausado. Todos disfrutaban de la calma de la mañana, recostados en sus camas, soñando con tiempos mejores, contagiándose del espíritu que el frío diciembre traía consigo, anunciando las próximas fiestas con alegría.

Nadie se atrevía a enturbiar el aura de paz. Nadie rompía en sepulcral silencio. Nadie, salvo un habitante de aquella casa, quien provocaba una serie de sonidos desde el sótano del lugar, coronados por un par de insultos susurrados con rabia contra las murallas.

El ruido, demasiado bajo como para molestar a los vecinos, logró colarse por la casa y despertó al hombre de cabello revuelto que descansaba sobre la cama matrimonial. Alertado por la bulla, se puso rápidamente sus gafas y, varita en mano, bajó sigilosamente hasta la fuente del sonido. Al llegar al marco de la puerta no pudo sino sonreír divertido al ver el espectáculo que allí ocurría.

Una joven mujer de brillante cabello pelirrojo se encontraba rodeada de cajas mal cerradas, cubierta de polvo y otras sustancias inclasificables, lanzando maldiciones al aire e intentando ponerse de pie. Conociendo el temperamento de su (por Merlín) esposa, James Potter acudió a toda su sutileza al hablar:

―Lily, cariño, sé que probablemente estás haciendo algo sumamente importante, pero podrías explicarme qué haces levantada a esta hora de la madrugada luchando contra aterradoras cajas en nuestro sótano

―Oh, cállate Potter― Fue la mordaz réplica de la chica al notar el tono de burla de su pareja.

―Es en serio Lils, me encantaría saber por qué insultabas nuestra casa de tal forma

Enfurruñada, la mujer se puso de pie y disparando dagas desde sus ojos esmeralda, se sacudió un poco la basura que la cubría y salió lo más dignamente que pudo, dada la situación, del lugar. Él la siguió divertido, aún aguardando la respuesta a su interrogante.

―Por Merlín, James, déjame en paz. Yo solo quería decorar la casa por las fiestas, pero claro, tu estúpido sótano se encargó de arruinar mis planes, ¡dónde rayos se metieron estos adornos traidores!

―Eh, Lily, tú sí recuerdas que nunca hemos comprado decoraciones navideñas, ¿cierto?

―Oh― Fue la respuesta de la anonadada mujer.― Lo había olvidado.

Y su mirada se perdió en la vista de la ventana, ignorando la cara de preocupación que su marido le dirigía, alertado por el ligero temblor en su labio inferior.

Lentamente, se acercó hacia la figura inmóvil y la abrazó por la espalda, susurrando en su oído:

―¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente, Lily?

―Es que, es la primera Navidad que no paso en casa, no que este no sea mi hogar, es solo que…

―Es la primera navidad que pasas sin tus padres, ¿cierto?

―Me hubiese encantado que los hubieras visto. Merlín, mis padres adoraban las fiestas, toda la familia se revolucionaba cuando llegaba diciembre, eran semanas completas dedicadas a decorar cada rincón que veíamos, a reírnos de cada anécdota que íbamos recordando. Y el árbol, deberías haber visto el árbol, era sencillamente caótico, con todos intentando decorarlo a su gusto. Y, por supuesto, la batalla de la estrella, era muy importante quién lograba poner la estrella en la punta, Tuney y yo…es decir, Petunia y yo solíamos discutir sobre eso todo el tiempo; y a ti no te importa nada de esto, ¿cierto?

La tristeza que la embargó desde la mención de su hermana no pasó inadvertido para James, quien discretamente la estrechó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos, dándole apoyo.

―No te preocupes, haremos nuestros propios recuerdos, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar hoy? Canuto quiere salir desde hace días, parece un perro al que no lo han sacado a pasear desde hace siglos.

La risa franca (y encantadora) que le respondió fue suficiente para saber que el momento había pasado. Esperaba que su buen ánimo durara mucho tiempo más, no soportaría verla así de triste en esas fechas, suficiente tenía con la guerra en la que luchaban día a día.

Así, ambos partieron a arreglarse para comenzar a construir una feliz navidad, la primera de muchos juntos como deseaba James.

* * *

Caminaba con premura por las calles de la ciudad, apresurando su paso cada tanto. El viento helado se colaba por dejado de su abrigo y las manos comenzaban a molestarle por el peso de las bolsas.

Se encontraba realizando las últimas compras navideñas, olvidadas debido a su arduo quehacer hogareño. Pronto sería Nochebuena y Vernon no la perdonaría si no cocinaba la mejor cena del vecindario.

Por lo pronto, ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaría para comer y beber, y el regalo para su esposo llevaba envuelto desde hacia semanas. Sus compras de último minuto eran porque había olvidado el obsequio para su cuñada, la cual nunca la perdonaría si osaba no darle un costoso regalo digno de ella.

Todo iba perfecto, sin embargo, había un paquete no considerado en sus manos que provocaban en Petunia pensamientos perturbadores. No había tenido la intención de regalarle nada, pero al ver aquel jarrón en el escaparate de la tienda no pudo evitar comprarlo, recordando cuando una vez, en medio de sus disputas infantiles, habían roto el jarrón persa que mamá adoraba, aquel que le había regalado su suegra.

Fue un impulso no premeditado, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el famoso jarrón estaba envuelto en sus manos y se encaminaba al correo con prisa.

Demasiado conmocionada como para analizar la situación, apuró todo lo que pudo su paso y, una vez llegó a la oficina postal, tomó aire y entró antes que sus pensamientos rememoraran más historias navideñas que causaban dolor y arruinaban su perfecta normalidad.

* * *

Era un pueblo tranquilo en la afueras de Londres, envuelto en un clima invernal.

Era una coqueta casita de los suburbios, exactamente igual a todas las construcciones aledañas.

Era una perfecta familia, completamente normal. Con tres niños adorables y un matrimonio establecido, en un mundo de paz y armonía, aunque de ritmo acelerado, propio de la época.

Era una tarde tranquila, víspera de Navidad, y todo el pueblo bullía de entusiasmo ante la inminente celebración. Todos parecían estar contagiados por el espíritu navideño y en todas partes se podía escuchar un suave villancico que, ayudado por el viento, inundaba cada rincón de la villa.

Nadie interrumpía la suave armonía que se respiraba, nadie osaba desafiar la vibrante alegría que irradiaban los vecinos. Nadie, salvo un par de personas dentro de aquella casa, quienes discutían acaloradamente en la sala de estar, acompañados por unos cuantos insultos en contra del otro.

El ruido, lo suficientemente bajo como para no alertar a los vecinos, no tuvo tanto éxito evitando los oídos del padre, un hombre rubio y rollizo, quien apresuró el paso hasta la estancia, angustiado ante la amenaza que conformaban sus hijos. En efecto, sus retoños eran los protagonistas de la situación y el hombre no pudo sino fruncir el ceño ante la situación que allí se presentaba.

Sus dos hijos mayores se encontraban rodeados de viejos adornos navideños que antes solían ser parte del espléndido árbol de navidad. Ambos se encontraban cubiertos de polvo y brillantina, rojos de ira y gritándose insultos a todo pulmón. Recurriendo a toda su autoridad, Dudley Dursley alzó la voz:

― ¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Pronto las voces de sus hijos formaron un caótico remolino de excusas alrededor de su cabeza, con un tono de voz propio de los monos aulladores.

―Silencio― Tronó su voz por sobre el griterío.―Harvey, quiero que me expliques civilizadamente qué significa esta discusión en víspera de Nochebuena.

―Verás, papá, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y listo para celebrar las fiestas, tal y como mamá lo había ordenado, cuando noté que faltaba algo de vital importancia. Así se lo hice saber a Maggie, y como soy el mayor, consideré que era el responsable de arreglar el pequeño desperfecto. Sin embargo, esta pequeña mocosa que se hace llamar mi hermana decidió que ella era la que lo haría y, como siempre, lo arruinó todo.

―Eso no es verdad, Hadvey― La pequeña de cuatro años replicó, muy ofendida― Sabes que mamá me prometió que yo pondría la estrella en el árbol. Pedo, papi, Hadvey quedía hacedlo él y me gritó cuando le dije que no.

El puchero en el rostro de su pequeña fue más de lo que Dudley pudo soportar. Se preparó mentalmente para la batalla campal que se desataría cuando eligiera un bando, pero antes de poder dar su veredicto, sus hijos habían retomado la pelea.

Iba a volver a imponerse cuando una palabra brotó a trompicones de los labios de su hijo, como veneno impropio de su edad:

―_Rara_. Eso eres Magnolia, una anormal, una aberración. Ya no quiero ser tu hermano.

Supo que había dicho demasiado en el segundo en que las palabras se escaparon de su boca, sin embargo, no se retractó, avergonzado de saberse equivocado.

Al instante, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la carita de la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que los adornos se elevaban y danzaban alrededor del árbol.

Dudley estaba conmocionado, no obstante, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

―Harvey Dursley, discúlpate con tu hermana en este preciso momento sino quieres quedarte sin regalos y estar castigado hasta que seas mayor de edad, ¿me escuchaste?

―Pe-pero Papá― titubeó el niño de diez años, asustado tanto por la seriedad de su padre como por las danzantes decoraciones

―Ahora, Harvey. No tienes ningún derecho a decirle tales barbaridades a tu hermana, sobre todo cuando son mentiras.

―Yo…sí, papá. Maggie, yo-yo, uhm, lo siento mucho. No quería decirte eso, realmente no sé de donde salieron esas palabras, porque no las siento para nada. Lo siento muchísimo pequeña, sabes que siempre vas a ser mi hermana, ¿me perdonas?

―Pod supuesto, hedmanito. Te quiedo mucho.

De inmediato, todo volvió a la normalidad, y el árbol recuperó sus adornos perdidos en la pelea. Sin embargo, la pequeña fue la que, esta vez, quedó flotando en el aire y con un poco de impulso, colocó la dichosa estrella sobre la cima del árbol, para luego bajar suavemente en los brazos de su padre.

Una persona más entró a la sala en ese momento, cargando a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

―Chicos, está lista la cena… ¿pasó algo?

Los tres se miraron unos segundos, y en un acuerdo tácito, decidieron no decirle a la mujer.

―Nada mami, solo poníamos la estrella.

Y así, la familia se puso en marcha hacia el comedor, dejando atrás los conflictos y las preocupaciones, dispuestos a festejar una feliz Navidad.

* * *

Mientras, la estrella que titilaba en el árbol observaba atenta cada movimiento y preparación que los humanos hacían por esas fechas, año a año, coleccionando memorias que acompañaban su labor de vida.

Cuantos recuerdos se veían colgados en el árbol estas fiestas, como esa pequeña familia de recién casados que se reflejaban el la campanilla de la izquierda, esa que mostraba a sus queridos amigos riendo con carcajadas sinceras, a pesar del sombrío futuro que se les avecinaba.

Y, un poco más abajo, una normal bola plateada mostraba a la mujer rubia de alma carcomida que salía presurosa de la oficina postal camino hacia la confiable rutina, mas su corazón se encontraba encendido con un anhelo tan oculto, que tendrían que pasar años antes de poder recordar a su hermana sin que la terrible culpa le persiguiera.

Y, por supuesto, cerca de la base, hacia la derecha, los bastoncitos de dulces recordaban a los hermanos que aprendieron que la mejor magia es la que se vive en familia, ajenos a los quebraderos que cabeza que sus padres tendrían en unos siete años más, cuando la pequeña Magnolia Dursley, en la Sala de Estar del Número Siete de Silver Crown, Londres, recibiera una carta extrañamente familiar, que los llevaría de vuelta a un mundo completamente mágico.

Satisfecha, la estrella brilló como nunca antes, feliz de por fin haber completado el árbol de las anécdotas, ese que cada persona va construyendo a lo largo de sus vidas, y que solo al morir el año de digna a observar.

Puede que las fiestas no sean las más alegres para algunos, que haya cierto grado de melancolía atrapado en ese eterno Feliz Navidad, pero eso no impide que, con algo de esfuerzo y un par de sonrisas sinceras, hasta el más hosco se alegre, aunque sea por una noche.

Solo por ese motivo, la estrella fugaz admiró su labor y rauda y veloz abandonó su lugar para comenzar nuevamente su viaje por lugares remotos, dispuesta a seguir recolectando decoraciones para el árbol de la vida donde muy pronto volvería a iluminar fugazmente la existencia humana, dispuesta a cumplir los deseos sinceros de los corazones puros que la veían pasar por la noche estrellada de ilusiones.

Y con su último resplandor, desapareció del firmamento,_ como por arte de magia._

* * *

_**N/A: ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**_


End file.
